


Time loopholes.

by Kimumeeemu



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Related, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Enemies to Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, King GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Knight Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pain, Sad with a Happy Ending, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Time Travelling Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Alexis | Quackity, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimumeeemu/pseuds/Kimumeeemu
Summary: Basically if you’ve ever seen Groundhog Day? That’s this, but the fun twist is no matter what Dream does, at the end of the day, George will die.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first I am reuploading the first chapter, also uh can infer i guess but there’s not gonna be any explicit romance. Just pals, guys bein dudes, maybe platonic soulmates but definitely not romantic.  
> I like writing this, I can’t wait to get into the later chapters since its. It’s fun.

Dream woke up

Blinking away what little sleep he may have gotten that night. It was not apparently obvious that anything could be wrong, butterflies danced around the spring air and cracks of sunlight illuminated the otherwise dim room.  
Indeed, it was the type of day that inspired you to play in a nearby stream, or take your dearest on a quaint picnic, nothing more and not much less either.

Dream, a decently tall fellow with blonde hair and mossy eyes, was no exception to the magic a gorgeous day could hold, as he’d been wanting to visit a patch in the surrounding forest, which had been found by sapnap, a shorter and bulkier man, with mid length black hair and what might’ve been a beard if you squinted hard enough.

He was considering asking the king, who, for all intents and purposes, was a steal.  
If you could catch his gaze you’d be considered incredibly lucky, George had very attractive features, all put together well, and seemed to know this. He had standards, said standards no one knew. George had never had a crush, nor shown any interest in anyone romantically, though he’d expressed that he was just ‘waiting for the right one’, this prompted several eye rolls and “yeah right”’s

George joked before that maybe he’d fall in love with himself, and was met with irritated groans.  
He felt a little embarrassed, as everyone seemed to, at least partially, believe it.

Still though, it was hard to be in love when you don’t even fully know your standards. George contemplated this, wondering if maybe he should just settle, it seemed better than being alone when you’re old at the very least.   
His thoughts were cut off by a loud, obnoxious knock at his door. He ignored it for a beat, however the person seemed intent to enter, as they knocked again.   
“Oh my god, what?”   
The knocking ceased and a voice from outside spoke, more meekly now than their incessant pounding of the door would have lead George to believe   
“Oh, I wanted to ask something, actually”  
George bit his lip, as he wasn’t in the mood for any political topics, or lectures about how to rule adequately. Still, it could also be something enjoyable, he was willing to take the risk.  
“...ok, come in then.”

George felt oceans of relief wash over him as he saw that it had been Dream.   
He didn’t hate the other knights, but they were much less comfortable to be around. Dream was kind and easy to talk to, always there when George needed someone to talk to, and often more spontaneous and exciting than anything else in the kings life.  
“You seem irritated” said the knight, making his way towards the comically oversized chair which George had been sat in  
“No, well... Ok, I was a little annoyed before I realized it was you.” He responded awkwardly  
“aww, George...”  
“Shut up, It’s not anything like that, I was just worried I was gonna have to do actual work or something.”  
“No, ‘s far as I’m aware you have today free.”  
George shrugged at this  
“As do you.”  
“So I do, that’s why I’m here, actually.” Dream spoke with a grin  
This peaked interest in the king, who in response tilted his head slyly   
“Oh really..?”  
“Yes, Sapnap told me about a fancy spot down in the woods, I figured we could check it out, maybe bring some lunch?”  
“Hm, Is this a date?”  
“Amongst friends, sure.”  
“Mm, ok, I’m free all day, so... yeah, I’ll come along”

Though he couldn’t exactly see his mouth, George swore the man was grinnng ear to ear, it was endearing.   
“I’ll meet you in a half hour, that gives me time to get lunch...unless you want to help me cook”  
“Oh, I’m not terribly good at cooking, but I can help out!” George gave a sheepish smile   
“Oh! Well ok, my liege”  
“You know that I know you’re mocking me.”  
“No idea what you’re saying, long live king George,” he bowed superfluously. “And may his legacy prosper long after.”  
“You’re an idiot” George couldn’t even pretend to sound offended, floaty giggles making their way into his words.

They’d meandered to where the kitchen was, Dream positioned by a counter whilst George stood awkwardly by the pantry entrance.  
“You like sandwiches?”   
George thought this over in his head, as though Dream had just asked what he thought of quantum theory, or the stock market decline.  
“...” Dream waited a beat, then when met with indecisive silence, answered his own question. “I’m gonna assume you like cucumber sandwiches, you seem like that type of person.”  
This snapped the king out of his contemplative state.   
“Whats that supposed to mean?”  
“It fits your character.”  
“Ohhhhhh, Okk, thanks, you really explained that well.”  
Dream scoffed, and continued slicing bread offhandedly. After a minute or so he decided to question the king again.   
“...do you not like them, then?”  
“...” George blushed, embarrassed to answer after that display.  
“...was I right”  
“Im ordering you to not be a jerk about this”  
“Ok, my liege, whatever you say my liege.”  
“You’re doing it.”  
Dream laughed, “what? I was just obeying direct orders from his majesty himself.”  
“You know what you’re doing.”  
“Being the perfect knight? Yes, I’d say I am.”  
“As if.”  
tossing two sandwiches, both wrapped rather neatly in brown paper, as well as some peaches and a box of desserts in, Dream smiled triumphantly. “Sorry, what, I couldn’t hear you over how great I am at my job.”  
George rolled his eyes, but the grin that had found a place on his face, made it hard to take any feigned offence seriously.  
“Whatever, where’s this exclusive forest spot you wanted to show me.”  
“Uhhhh, well, going off what sapnap said, It’s down the creek, then when you get to the big rock (you cant miss it), you take a right. It’s about 20 minutes there.”  
“...maybe just lead the way, I’ll follow you.”  
“You trust me that much? I’m so flattered George.”  
“Dream, I’d follow you into a volcano if you said it was the best direction.”  
The knight stopped at this, whatever mocking wind he’d held before had just been knocked out of him, in representing it, Dream imagined it’d be like if the school bully had charged and tackled you whilst you were in the middle of presenting an essay.  
“I-Oh wow, th—hm, y-yeah! That—I mean...I would too!” He beamed, trying to push down the awkwardness. “Anyway, let us go onward!”  
George smiled, the other made him feel things that he couldn’t explain, but reckoned it was probably a subset of irritation that made you feel all warm and fuzzy and happy inside.

They made their way into the surrounding trees, a small creek ran through, and George was pleased to see that he could in fact spot the ‘large rock’ off in the distance.

“Lovely day, isn’t it?” George finally spoke   
“Oh definitely, why do you think I’m out here right now.” Grinned Dream, gesturing at the sky barely visible under the patches of forest.  
“Hmm, I think you’d take me out if it was pouring rain too, Dream.”  
“Would I now.”  
“Definitely.”  
Dream actually seemed thoughtful about this, eventually shaking his head.   
“No, I’d take you somewhere indoors, probably.”  
“You sure? Outside it’d get all cold, maybe we’d have to cuddle up.” George laughed, it was a clearly a joke, however the king was growing a little too aware of how he secretly wished for a moment like that more than any number of riches.  
“You’re such an idiot.” Dream nudged him with his elbow, a playful manner to the action.

They continued walking, the quiet was comfortable, it was nice.  
After maybe 5 or so minutes, George gasped.  
“Is that the rock!?”  
Dream, who seemed actually rather proud, beamed. “Yeah,” he nodded, and sighed to George to come closer and admire just how utterly large it was. “Yeah I think it is!”

The Rock was extremely large. You could probably fit Ranboo into it maybe 30 times.  
“Big rock.” George mused   
“You’re telling me.”  
“What, do you come out here a lot?”  
“Not really, It’s pretty big though so you can’t avoid it.”  
“I guess I don’t see this area very much”  
“Wouldn’t even have guessed.”  
“You’re so annoying.”  
“Aww come on, you don’t mean that.”  
“I do.”  
“Mm, ok, I believe you.”

Suddenly, Dream stopped walking, causing George (who, due to the path getting too thin for both to be next to the other, had been resigned to second place in single file) to bump into the knight.  
“What? Why’d you stop?”  
“...”  
“Dream?”  
Just as concern began to line George’s thoughts, he heard a excited cry from the other man  
“THIS IS SO COOL!” Dream exclaimed, his voice was high pitched and sounded near ecstatic   
“I can’t see anything.” George was much less excitable.  
“Hang on, hang on”  
Dream ran forward, allowing leeway for George to see the whole scene

He let out a soft inhale of astonishment.

It was beautiful, the creek stretched out to a small pond, decorated with lilypads and other various fresh water plants. The grass was vibrant and dappled sunlight danced atop the ground. Flowers lined everything, bunches of them, petals picked up in a slight breeze and spread throughout the surrounding area.   
Truly, it was stunning.

“You want to take a seat, your majesty?” Dream smiled, though his wording still held that mock formal accent, his tone was anything but. The man was warm and any trace of joking was dissipated.  
“Sure, thank you my humble knight”   
Dream chuckled

Grass touched both their legs, though Dreams were mostly covered, he’d at least agreed to keep armour besides him instead of wearing it. (George decided it was rather unsettling to see an over 6’ man of metal with no human body parts showing, trying to fit tiny, delicately prepared sandwiches into wherever it’s mouth opening was.)  
After much nonchalant conversation, and admiring the beauty of the spot, Dream slapped his knees and stood up. He offered a hand to George, who graciously took it.  
“Ok, well I’ll get my armour back on, and then we can get headed back!”  
George rolled his eyes as the clinking of metal sounded in the background  
“I wish you could just have invisible armour.” He groaned   
“What?”  
“I said I wish you—“  
“Sorry George I really cant hear you, you’re pretty quiet this is really loud.”  
He sighed and waited ever so patiently.   
“Are you almost done getting that thing on.”   
“.....yyyyyup! Got the helmet on! Let’s go!”  
George nodded, before continuing the previous thought. Though a little more blunt this time.  
“Ok, I hate the armour”  
“What??”  
“Can you STILL not hear me, Dream.”  
“No, no i heard you. Why do you hate the armour?”  
“Oh, um... it hides your face for one.”  
“...awwww”  
“No, I meant, like...It’s creepy.”  
“Well if it’s between both of us dying, or you being a little unsettled, I think I’ll choose the ladder.”  
“Hmm,” George hummed. “That’s fair, I suppose.”  
“Truly an understanding king, what did we do to deserve you.”  
“You’re so annoying.” George chucked, it really undercut any kind of point he was trying to make, what being so obviously enchanted.

Dream twirled a sword, and then flinched when it almost made contact with the Big Rock, which they now faced.   
“Wow It’s been 8 minutes already?” Dream laughed. “Time really flies.”  
“I’m sure.” George set his hand atop The Rock, the places where sun dappled were warm. He tilted his head to face south. “Hey, maybe we could see what’s that way?” George looked now to Dream, expectantly.  
“Oh, I dunno George. I don’t think I’ve gone this way, usually you take turns around, It’s more dangerous to just go in a straight line like that.”  
George frowned, and Dream sighed. “Fine, but not very far, and you have to stay RIGHT next to me. No wandering off.”  
“Aww, fine. As long as we can go, I’ve never seen this far before.”  
“Yeah, well that’s probably good.” Muttered Dream  
“is it dangerous or enemy territory, or something?”  
“If it was either of those things we wouldn’t be having this conversation, I’m just not sure, you’re pretty controversial amongst some and deeper in the woods is usually where ambushes happen.”   
“Oh.”

They walked along the path, Dream occasionally swiping at weeds that grew along the path.   
“Dream, why am I controversial?”  
“I don’t know, you’re my friend.”  
“Friends?”  
George made an attempt to playfully nudge against Dream, and immediately regretted it.  
“Ow—- a-nyways, you consider us friends then?”  
“Hmm, yeah I’d say. Do you?”  
“Of course I do! Always have, always will. It’s just nice to hear you confirming it too.”  
“...I don’t think people take their boss out to see a pretty spot in the woods unless they aren’t at least a little close, your majesty.”  
He was wearing a armour helmet, that which covered any visible features on his face, but George was certain Dream was grinning.

“Even in a genuine conversation you just can’t help it, huh.”  
“Nope, too fun to say, my lord.”  
George snickered, and decided to look forward.  
He was a little taken aback by the sudden change in vegetation, the trees got closer together and any gaps letting sunlight in were now shut out, not just that, but the ground was getting much more marshy and the air stuffy.  
Dream seemed to notice too, all his steps ended with the wet squishy sound of mud.   
“Maybe we should head back, it’s kinda gross.” Dream swung his sword behind his back, seemingly resigned.  
George looked around and shook his head.   
“Can we walk a little further? Just like...” he thought for a second, before pointing to a slightly misshapen tree. “Just over there.”  
Dream peered over to where George’s finger led to, examined the distance, and finally nodded.   
“Ok, but then we head back.” His voice was a mix of irritated and endeared   
“Thank you!” George ran forward, much to Dreams dismay.  
“GEORGE, I said stay beside me.”  
The armoured knight took off after his joyful king, as he suddenly got the feeling of something being very wrong.  
George was a few paces ahead, not too far to catch up to, but the feeling was getting stronger,   
“GEORGE.” his voice grew suddenly much more dire, which caused George to stop where he was and turn his head. A look of confusion was painted across his face.  
Dream was now only..maybe a meters distance. He grimaced as George came closer into view.  
“Don’t do that. Something could’ve happened you know.”   
the king lowered his head, the way a dog would after ruining the carpet.   
“Sorry...”  
“It’s fine, let’s just head back.”  
“Ok, ok.”  
George moved closer to the other, still lowering his head.

As they walked back, however, a sharp cry echoed though the trees, Then the delayed sound of several arrows.  
Then there was a scream.  
George wondered who was screaming, and shortly after realized it was him. He’d been shot.   
He buckled over and crashed onto the damp forest floor.  
He squeezed his eyes, and heard the desperate cries of what he presumed was his knight.

It was, in fact, the knight.

Dream kneeled down, glancing around frantically. He’d been stupid, he thought.   
George was crumpled down, clutching vaguely a spot on his chest.   
“George! George please just stay awake, I can get you back, just-..”Dream pleaded, as he tried to examine where exactly the arrow had hit.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck..” Dream grew more panicked when he realized it had struck the heart. Maybe if they ran there was a tiny chance the king would make it, he held him close and careened through woodland swamp.   
They reached the rock when he realized the others fate had been sealed.  
He slumped into the cleaning and tore off his helmet, trying to wake George up. Unfortunately, the king had been shot through the heart, and died minutes ago.   
Still, he tried to wake up his dearest friend, and when that didn’t work, resigned to weeping as an alternative. 

Dream brought George back to the kingdom, his eyes red and sullen, he ignored the horrified screams and passed out in his bed. 

Then, Dream woke up.  
The next day had come, and sunlight crept in through the windows. It felt like a mockery, a sick joke. He sat up, then lay back down.   
An hour or so passed, give or take, and Dream was alerted by a understated knock at his door. He ignored it, preferring to wallow in his own despair for just a day, but it got louder and more urgent.  
“What.” He snapped, a little more aggressive than he’d have liked.  
A familiar voice came though, it was timid and a little taken aback by the sudden bite in the knights tone.  
“Oh, well it’s a nice day, I was wondering if you’d want to go out?”  
Dream felt his blood run cold, then he was struck with relief, relief so overwhelming he could have fainted then and there. 

Shooting out of bed he threw open his room door, and, as though the previous day was simply a terrible nightmare, George stood awkwardly on the other side.


	2. Flower beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up again, he hasn’t figured out it’s a time loop yet though! OH NO GEORGE

.   
  


George began to speak, but Dream was already at his side.

“Oh thank the gods, You’re alive!” He grinned.

George quirked a brow, accepting the hug presented by his knight. 

“yes...yes I think? Are you alright?”

Dream pulled away from the hug, still grinning. “Yes, yes, of course! I’m amazing, I just- I-I had the weirdest nightmare! 

“Oh?”

George, now peaked in curiosity, stepped further into the room 

“What was it?”

“It’s not a big deal now, we went on an...outing, and you were shot.”

George tilted his head, contemplating for a moment, before smirking.

“You mean like a date?”

Dream blinked before laughing and shoving the other playfully. “THAT’S what you’re focusing on?!”

“You haven’t denied it! Was it a date?”

“You’re such an idiot”

“Hehehehe” 

Laughing, George straightened his back and stretched.

“Well, it’s a beautiful day, I was wondering if you wanted to do something...unless you think you might be a prophet?”

Dream furrowed his brow, but shook it off. He was certainly no prophet, and it WAS a lovely day; besides who was he to refuse his beloved king. 

“That would be nice, what were you thinking?”

“Hmm, Nikki has opened her bakery, we could stop by for some biscuits!”

“Supporting small businesses, such a gracious ruler.”

“Your ridicule only makes me stronger”

“Oh good, well we need a strong king do we not?”

“Oh shut it.”

The king took the arm of the knight, and they walked together toward the bakery, creating many curious glances along the way.

It was a good day, sun glowed atop Dreams face, and made George’s eyes appear a color unmatched by the ambrosia of gods. 

The knight allowed himself to admire his king, before glancing away. George was naturally quite beautiful, even if Dream didn’t desire him romantically, he couldn’t deny that aesthetics were a thing, and George appealed to them.

George did notice, but chose to keep his mouth shut. Dreams admiration was simply that, nothing more. Just an attractive king and his knight.

Unfortunately his heart didn’t get the memo, even after George repeated it several times. 

Maybe the feeling was mutual, nothing of romance, but at least a bond closer than just ones duty to status. 

-

“Oh hey, look where we are!”

George glanced up, and was faced with a decently small building, wood planks holding up walls, and plants decorating the area. Nikki was inside, leaning atop a wooden counter.

“Wow, time flies hm?” Dream mused

George smirked “it seems to fly especially fast with me.”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Am I now?”

“Yes, now go inside, she can see us though the window you know.”

“Oh.”

Slightly embarrassed, George followed Dream inside. The taller gazed over different pastries, eyeing each with the type of consideration that probably wasn’t worthy for this particular scenario.

The young woman, Nikki, cleared her throat.

“Um..do you two need any help?”

Her voice was strained as to appear less nervous than it was in actuality. 

An air of politeness was always expected in businesses, but was especially important around the king. Him visiting any area outside of his own home was so few and far between that it became a joke within the common folk, hell even some of the castle staff joked about it. 

“No, no just looking around.”

Dream, who was at the moment eyeing a blackberry tart like it was responsible for the birth of the universe, nodded absentmindedly.

She smiled at the two “Oh, well in that case keep looking! I’m in no rush.” 

“Mm..”

A moment passed before Nikki spoke again, this time with a more bold tone, though it still held the sense of nervous obligation.

“...i-if you want a recommendation, the blueberry pies are always great this time of year!”

This time it was Dream who looked up from what he was doing, he grinned and nodded excitedly. Nikki figured it was an odd reaction, but who was she to judge, it was endearing anyway. 

“Just a suggestion, feel free to look at our other—“ she was interrupted by a far too large sum of money being slammed atop the counter.

“I’LL TAKE IT!”

She chuckled and took the coins needed to make the purchase, and slid the rest back to the knight. 

He shook his head and slid it back to her

Nikki tilted her head, and was only met with a slow and knowing nod from Dream.It almost looked somewhat smug had you taken away the context.

“...thank you.”

Another nod, slower than the last.

George silently bought a box of lemon tarts, and payed a little extra as well. 

With the transaction completed, Nikki watched them leave,

And feeling rather accomplished, she hummed to herself and cheerfully counted each gold coin.

-

George and Dream walked together, neither fell behind unless one was running ahead, it was nice.

Dream clutched the pie, satisfied with his decision and grinning ear to ear. The wind was picking up a little, but not enough to be any kind of danger, it was just a warm breeze that smelled reminiscent of summer.

“I still can’t believe you bought a whole pie” George broke the silence, he sounded almost impressed, though mostly judging of the others decisions to buy something that size for a simple two person outing. 

“Mhm, Best decision ever. Nikki has the best desserts you’ll taste.”

“Ooh well I’m excited now.”

“You can try the pie if you want, just ask.”

“...no, I have my lemon things, and you have a pie the size of a house cat, we don’tneed to share them.”

“I’ve never had those lemon tarts you know.”

“you should have bought some then.”

Dream frowned and lowered his head in defeat, dramatically sagging his posture. George snickered at this display and rolled his eyes.

“Seriouslyy... ok FINE. But only because I’m feeling generous.”

“YAYY!!!” The knights stance snapped to normal, his mouth stretched into a grin so wide, George couldn’t figure out how it fit on his face.

“You’re so annoying” 

George’s words did not match the tone he’d fostered,

this happened whenever he talked to Dream it seemed. 

Of course, George was a reserved fellow. 

He was always keen not to reveal how he felt, and he’d tried to keep this facade up with Dream, but no matter the words he chose the adoration was clear in the way he said them. 

Dream just chuckled and they kept moving, eventually reaching a small tree facing the castle. 

“Here is good!”

George looked to the place Dream was talking about, his eyes settling on a lone tree. 

It was probably no more than 6 feet tall, and it curved at an angle that probably would have meant scoliosis for any human. Branches stretched from the trunk, all large enough for anyone to rest on comfortably, and all bearing leaves.

One the side it leaned toward, was a large field that, while not explicitly tended to or decorated, was quite well fed. Wildflowers bloomed in every which way, 

lighting up green grass with pops of color, hell in some areas you couldn’t even SEE the grass, covered in dandelions and daisies like a floral blanket. 

The other direction was more grass, then a small pond, no more than 3 feet deep, with a few friendly ducks and neatly organized rock arrangements circled around it.

It was a nice spot.

Dream plopped down, the action accompanied by a muffled thud, and crossed his legs. George followed suit, though not quite as aggressively.

“Alright, let’s trade”

George smiled “what, one of my tarts for that whole thing?”

“Ha, You wish. You get a slice, and if you like it you may have more.”

“I think you should give me the whole thing, since I am the king.”

“Do you even want the whole thing, or are you just messing with me?”

“I guess that will depend...” He leaned back a little, and recoiled when his head hit the tree.

Dream laughed at this, hard. 

It sort of sounded like if you let a lot of air out of a mattress at full force, combined with brewing tea. It was a contagious laugh, and George quickly found himself in hysterics alongside the other.

Dream, still quietly giggling, caught his breath and pulled out a knife kept in his bag. 

“Ok. Okok ok, i—how big of a slice do you want, George?”

“Where’d you get a knife?” George quirked an eyebrow and focused on the weapon being so nonchalantly wielded.

“the kitchen, I always have a kitchen knife with me in case.”

“In case of what? You have a sword don’t you?”

“Sometimes I need to preform other duties besides murder, and it doesn’t help how much you sleep in. Do you know how many times I’m forced to cut celebratory cakes for you?”

“They ask you to...cut cakes.”

“Yes! More than you’d think actually! I thought It’d be less trouble to just have a non blood stained knife on me.” He turned the knife around for emphasis. It was indeed quite pristine, you could probably eat off it.

Noting that George still looked suspicious, Dream added that if he’d wanted to kill the king, he wouldn’t be using a pastry knife that was barely strong enough to cut steak. 

This seemed to satisfy the king, as he noted that the knife indeed had no actual point, the part you’d stab with was rounded and the blade had ridges specifically for pies. 

“Here.”

George found himself holding a thinly cut slice of blueberry pie, across from Dream, who was staring at him expectantly. 

“...Thank you, um, why is it in my hands?”

“I didn’t bring plates, they always have those at celebrations.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want me to...go back and get you a plate?”

“No, no this is ok. I think.”

“I can get you a plate, it’s only a 15 minute walk back.”

“No, I’m fine, besides if you did go back I’d be out here for 30 minutes, alone, holding a pie.”

As soon as he mentioned being alone, Dreams face fell, which George found odd. But the mans expression returned to carefree almost immediately. 

“Alright, well you’d be coming with me if we went back, but I suppose you wouldn’t want to be carrying a pie in your hands for 15 minutes either.”

“That would be correct.”

Dream rummaged through his bag, and let out a small triumphant gasp, before pulling out a small floral print table cloth. 

“What’s that?”

“Makeshift plate!” 

He handed it to George, who exhaled and took it, though somewhat reluctantly. 

“We should’ve packed.”

Dream nodded at this, “true, I’ll make sure to be more prepared next time!” 

“Let’s hope so.”

George was passed the few non-knife utensils that Dream kept with him, and took a bite.

It was good, of course it was. He honestly didn’t know what he’d expected, Dreamraved about the baking Nikki did almost constantly. 

The crust was nicely buttery, and the filling was moist and flavorful without being too messy. Each berry burst in his mouth and proved the “in season” statement nicely. 

Seemingly reading his mind, or maybe just his eyes, Dream beamed. “Good right?”

“Mm!” George muttered, mouth being stuffed with blueberries, he found himself unable to actually speak at that moment.

without a word, the king then passed two lemon tarts and gestured at the pie.

Dream smiled, though all teasing glee was absent. It was a warm, fond smile; one you might in the passing glance between people who’ve been in love for a lifetime.

“Are you asking for more of my pie?”

“Hmmhm”

“Knew you’d like it!” He placed a slice on the cloth, this one much more generous than the last.

“TMmfh uu”

“You’re gonna choke if you try and talk right now, my lord.”

George raised a hand to cover his mouth, and swallowed. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

The knight reached across and took the tarts offered up, they ate peacefully, and once the food was gone simply talked.

The sun was lowering below the horizon line, and shadows grew, the sunset gave the sky a painterly feeling. 

“Oh! It’s getting late, we should head back.”

George frowned, and stretched out, before laying fully down onto the flowerbed he’d placed himself on.

“Just a little longer, I wanna watch the stars.”

“George, you know it gets more dangerous out here after sunset.”

“Please..? I don’t remember the last time I’ve even seen the stars.”

“...”

“In person, I mean. I’ve seen the photos you take for me, but It’s not the same..!”

Dream grimaced and slumped his shoulders, “fine. But we’re going back to get extra weapons first, as well as protection for you.”

“-.wait really? Thank you so much Dream!!” George grinned and pumped his fists, standing up with a spring in his step that Dream rarely saw. 

It was hard to feel annoyed when he seemed so gleeful.

“...no problem. But we need to be seriously careful, ok?”

“Ok!”

Looping arms, they made their way to the castle, the sunlight was still present, though the actual sun had disappeared fully behind the trees in the distance.

It was a few yards from the entrance to the castle when he heard it, Dream whipped around but saw he was too late.

George had been struck by what seemed to be a poison arrow, he let out a strangled scream and toppled into Dream.

It had struck his throat, though in the moment Dream barely even noticed. He instead opted the route of yelling, shrieking the kings name, he crumpled onto the grass. 

Guards and fellow knights came in an instant, though it might as well have been years for Dream, that what it felt like anyway. He clutched his friend as close as he could, and was only pulled off by Sapnap, who was probably leading him to his room. 

He didn’t know what the other was saying, It sounded panicked and concerned. He couldn’t hear anything besides ringing, his head felt heavy and he figured he was probably crying, Sapnap might’ve been too.

Dream lay in his bed, replaying the events of that night over and over in his head.

It didn’t make sense.

It didn’t make any sense at all.

Not only that, but it was also cruel. What had George done besides be king and like blueberries? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

His breathing began to steady, or at least slow, and after some time he gave way to sleep. 

-

Dream woke up.

Dream didn’t remember falling asleep, but he knew he was awake. The same sunny weather shone in and illuminated the room with a soft light.

He turned his head to face the window, White curtains fluttered and sheltered him somewhat from the bright painful shit he knew awaited him. 

_ “I’ll make sure to be more prepared next time” _

Yeah right. He turned away from the window and faced the door. It loomed over him, as though it knew at some point he’d have to open it, probably to decorate the funeral of one of his closest friends.

He could feel his head start buzzing again, he wished it was numbing like last night, but it wasn’t, and he hurt. 

**_ He really hurt. _ **

Every thought and feeling was somehow both dulled and heightened, and it was agony.

Dream stewed amidst his own despair, but was alerted by a knock at the door.

He wanted to vomit.

The knock was louder, and more aggressive. This felt like déjà vu. 

Dream ignored it and buried his face into the pillow.

Still, the person on the other end persisted.

“could you **PLEASE** FUCK OFF.” 

“Dream??”

He furrowed his brow and waited a beat, and the person spoke again.

The voice was painfully familiar, and the inflection as well. Dream bit his tongue before giving into curiosity, chances were it was probably sapnap or maybe Tubbo, but on the off chance it was who he thought he was hearing...Dream sighed 

“The doors unlocked, just come in.”

Lo and behold, it was George, standing across from him with a worried look painted across his face.

” _are you ok?_ ”


End file.
